Phonecall
by DarkBlueMint
Summary: After two weeks without seeing each other Shizuru decides to call her girlfriend, she is unpleasantly surprised. ShizNat?


**Phone****call  
**By: DarkBlue Mint

Disclaimer: If I owned it the Mai HiME movie will be a reality.

Notes: Last prompt given by my heart is an icebox... I hope I do it justice.

* * *

In the almost eight months of relationship, Fujino Shizuru had spend almost every part of her free time practically glued to her girlfriend, one former delinquent and now member of the Athletics Club, Natsuki Kuga. Still this past two weeks that norm had been broken, the University got the bright idea of starting the examination period and interrupting the blissful time that she expended with her lovely wolf.

The former Kaicho didn't admit openly but was, at the moment, experiencing serious symptoms of withdrawal syndrome. So happy that finally the torture had ended, and sure that she had passed her test with flying colors (to the extreme loathing and envy of one Suzushiro Haruka), she decided to call her girlfriend and give her the good news (and warn her that she better get ready for two weeks of pent up desires).

A smile emerged on her face and a giggle escaped from her, although reluctant to admit it her little wolf liked sex as much as her, and she was sure that the two weeks away from her also had affected the biker. So taking her mobile out she selected Natsuki's number; the dial tone greeted her for a longer time than usual and made her think that her wolf wasn't at her apartment.

"_Talk_." The imperative and gruff tone on her girlfriend's tone gave her pause but it didn't scared her (actually it sounded so alluring that she was afraid that if she talked then a moan would break away from her). "_Nao! I told you I bought it and I wanted to use it first!_" Nao was home, what reason had that spider to make her Natsuki so mad? "_I don't care if it vibrates or not, I'm using it first then it's your turn._" Vibrates? Just what was...? "_You stupid spider! Click_"

Natsuki had just hung up on her? And she was with something that vibrated and that seductress spider... A look that hadn't showed on Shizuru's face since the Carnival made itself present; there was hell to pay for those two.

--

"Come on don't be stingy." Nao kept trying to get the object away from Natsuki; before she could say anything more there was a loud bang and the door was forcefully opened, caused by the former delinquent's past both girls dropped the thing they were fighting over and their hands moved to be almost behind their head. That of course was until they noticed that the devil holding a naginata at them was no other than Fujino Shizuru. "F-Fujino!?"

"Shizuru!" Contrary to the terrified tone on Nao's voice Natsuki was happy at seeing her girlfriend (although she still had her hands behind her head). "Are the tests over, how did you do?"

"You... You..." Shizuru's tone was dripping with cold and venom, as someone who had heard before Nao gulped in horror. "You adulterer! You cheater! You..." Then the tawny haired woman noticed the object that both girls had been fighting over and she let the naginata drop. "What's that?" It didn't look like a...

"It's a Wiimote (tm) I bought myself a Wii (tm), it a gaming system?" Natsuki tried to explain, she wasn't quite sure what was happening, still something told her that being as clearer as possible will help to her survival. Nao instead saw a chance to... well, flee.

"You know Kuga; I know that I promised to play with you... PLAY GAMES! Play videogames with you, but... Your... girlfriend is here, and it's late, and Mama told me to be home by dinner... and..." As no more ideas were forthcoming the redhead simply jumped over the couch, took the longest way to the door (she didn't wanted to take chances with the evil snake) and let herself out of the apartment while closing the door. Silence reigned for a while.

"Could you explain to me what its happening?" Natsuki let her arms drop and went to grab the fallen remote.

"I call you earlier and..." She wasn't quite sure how to explain what had run through her mind.

"You were the one who called?" A guilty look flashed trough the dark haired girl for a second. "I'm sorry I hanged up, Nao was being really childish." Suddenly a though rushed trough her brain, and the guilty look disappeared instantly. "You though I was cheating on you!?" The guilty look now appeared on the former Kaicho's face. "You thought I was cheating on you... with NAO!?" Shizuru blushed and the naginata fell to the floor. "Now I'm mad." With those words she let herself fall to the couch.

Shizuru ran fast next to the couch and kneeled. "Natsuki, I'm so sorry... I shouldn't have gotten that jealous. Will you forgive me?" The biker kept ignoring her. "I will do anything for you to forgive me." That brought a reaction in her wolf's face.

"Anything?" The tawny haired woman nodded. "Well, I bought some silk scarves the other day..."

Shizuru started to follow her girlfriend to the room, she was really sure that she was going to enjoy her punishment.

**End.**

* * *

More Notes: Prompt was: "a call at a bad time and Natsuki getting angry", I kinda played around with that cause I didn't want the typical 'you are interrupting me during sex' idea that entered my mind when I read that prompt.

**Omake:**

"Today I learnt that Natsuki gives the best punishments." Shizuru said while lounging naked and satisfied on Natsuki's bed. "So what did Natsuki learn?"

"That I need to buy a phone with caller ID so I will never say things that could be misconstructed when you call, and so I never hang up on you. That Nao scares too easily." The biker smiled wolfishly and got herself on top of the former Kaicho. "And, that two weeks it's so a damn long time to be away from you."


End file.
